THE SIMPLE VISIT
by champblaze
Summary: summary...A simple visit goes strange


A/N...A LITTLE ONESHOT...A SIMPLE DOCTOR VISIT TURNS STRANGE...INCLUDES LEMON...RATED M...FEATURES...RETSU UNOHANA...ISANE KOTETSU...AND OC...OOC ON BOTH...READ...REVIEW AND ENJOY..IF IT DOES WELL MIGHT ADD A SECOND CHAPTER

DISCLAIMER...I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

* * *

THE SIMPLE VISIT

Mitsuomi Kiriyu is many things, a fighter, a lover, out of his mind but a simple visit to Squad 4 adds another thing to his resume. Mitsuomi scratched his head as he stood out the squad four walls, "another physical...I become captain in just twenty four hours...so why the last minute" he thought. Mitsuomi enters the hospital to greeted by his girlfriend Isane, "Hey..hon...are you ready for your Physical?" she asked, with a slight smirk and her voice dripping with lust. Mitsuomi looked slightly confused but noticed a slight glimmer in her eyes, "you feeling ok?" he asked. Isane smirked slightly, "Of course...soon you will be too" she smiled. Isane led him to Unohana's private exam room, where unohana sits patiently, "ahh..Mitsuomi welcome...please sit down" she smiles. Mitsuomi sits on the cold exam table, "say ahh" isane asks, sticking a thermometer in his mouth. Mitsuomi now notices her top is slightly open revealing a glimpse of her breasts, "mitsuomi remove your top..please?" unohana asks. Mitsuomi pulls down his kosode and reveals his chisled, scar filled chest as unohana now places a stethoscope on his chest, "Breath deep" she states. Mitsuomi takes a deep breath but feels cold fingers on his bare back, "just checking your scar tissue" isane whispers in his ear. Unohana now turns his head checking different things, "good..you're looking Healthy" she seductively whispers. Mitsuomi raises an eybrow when suddenly retsu locks lips with him, his eyes widen but he doesnt pull away as her tongue enters his mouth. Mitsuomi breaks the kiss when he feels a prick on his arm, glancing sideways he sees Isane with a empty syringe and a funny smile on her face, "Whats that?" he muttered, before his world went black and he collasped back on the table.

Mitsuomi awoke to the ceiling of a unfamilar room and scent of lilac and lavender, he tried to move but realized he couldn't move and was on a bed. Mitsuomi looked down to see he was naked except for his boxers but saw his member at full attention and sticking out of his boxers, "ahh...awake I see..and its seems its working" a voice cooed. Mitsuomi looked to see Unohana appearing from the shadows of the room, wearing a white leather lace underbust corset with a skirt and matching g-string and white fishnets, "what is this..Unohana?" he asked in distress. Unohana sauntered over to him, "Please call me Retsu...but soon you will call me Mistress...Isnt that right...Isane?" she mused. Isane appeared from the other side wearing a light purple peak-a-boo baby doll with matching g-string, "Of course..Mistress" she smiles. Isane climbs into the bed next to him, "honey...its a wonderful experience...Now I can please you properly...I know when we're making love...No...When we're Fucking...you secretly wish I was more adventurous...Now I am" she whispers. Mitsuomi tries to move but cant, when suddenly his body feels like its on fire, "what is this?!" he pants. Retsu licked her lips, "I injected you with a little concoction...an amplified afrodisiac...it releases your inhibitions...making the transition seem like bliss" she smiles. Isane starts kissing him as retsu kneels and starts stroking his member, "ohh...he seems so eager" retsu smirks, licking the head and finally taking it in her mouth. Mitsuomi groaned as restu's head bobbed up and down. Isane continued kiss him, letting her tongue wrap around his.

Mitsuomi tried to escape to his inner world but found that his hollow and zetseui were fucking as well and were enjoying it. The hollow had zetseui bent of his throne, "**Take this..haha**" he sneers, "_Fuck me..Harder..Come on_" zestseui screams. Mitsuomi'a mind raced as his body was shivering in excitment, feeling his limit approaching and with a grunt shoot his load into retsu's mouth. Isane giggled seeing the cum drip off of retsu's lips as she licked them clean, "my turn" isane smiles, crawling to his still erect member. Retsu and Isane shared a quick kiss before Isane took his member in her mouth as her butt wiggled near his limp arm. Retsu stated licking and attacking his chest, "you taste so divine...wanna taste me?" she moaned into his chest. Mitsuomi was at odds with himself, on one side he secretly wanted to fuck retsu but on the other side he was being for the lack of a better term, being used as a sex toy by his girlfriend and her captain. Retsu pulled the string on her panties and revealed her shaved womanhood, while Isane had now shed her babydoll and had his member between her breasts. Mitsuomi groaned as his body was feeling pure ecstacy, retsu parked her womanhood on his face and out of some need. Mitsuomi started licking as retsu moaned licking her harden nipples, "i need to move but i wanna stay...I wanna fuck their tight holes...no..no...what going on" he thought, cumming for a second time. Isane wiped the cum from her face and swallowed the rest, "mistress...he's still so big after cumming twice" she mused. Retsu glanced back, "I see...then its time we step our game up" she chuckled, running her finger over her wet hole.

Retsu crawled to his towering stick, "ready to fuck my hole?" she moaned, "No..no..." he thought but his head shook yes. Retsu slowed descended on his member, while Isane came up to his chest and took his right hand. Isane started fondling her breasts with his hand, "Honey...just a little longer...then you will be reborn" she smiled. Retsu started to bounce on his member letting passion filled screams, "damn...she's so tight...fuck...what is going on...i'm slowly losing control" he thought. Isane started kissing him once again, while she fingered her dripping wet hole, "ahh..mmm...Isane...I see what you mean" retsu wailed, as her walls tighten and coated his member in cum. Retsu grabbed his other hand and started touching her breast with as she kept her pace, "mistress..mmm..is it almost time?" Isane smiles. Retsu drops his left hand and runs her nails on his chest, "mmm..yes" she smirks, as her eyes change color. The whites of retsu's eyes turn black and her blue iris glows but mitsuomi doesnt notice due to Isane letting him suck her nipple. Isane takes his right wrist, while retsu leans down to his chest and lets out a purr. Mitsuomi locks eyes with retsu but he just stares, "now to make you a new man" retsu purrs, tilting his head to the side. Mitsuomi now notices a pair of fangs as Isane bites into his wrist, drawing blood. Retsu latches onto his neck but mitsuomi doesnt feel pain but ecstasy causing him to cum a third time. Mitsuomi sees blood dripping down his wrist as Isane and Retsu drink him dry, "is this for real...i thought it was just stories" he thought. Mitsuomi's eyes dim as Retsu and Isane unlatch and let out pleasure filled hisses, "now awaken anew...my pet" retsu smirks, as mitsuomi's eyes stare blankly skyward.

Mitsuomi awakes with a start, "what the fuck happened?" he thought, looking to see his bedroom. Mitsuomi slowly got up and looked around but saw no one as he threw off the cover and headed to the bathroom. Mitsuomi stares at his reflection which is paler than usual, "was last night real...did i fuck both retsu and isane?" he thought. Mitsuomi returns to his room to find retsu waiting for him in just her hoari, "good morning my pet" she cooed. Mitsuomi's eyes narrow as retsu sashayed over to him, "what fuck did you do to me?" he hissed. Retsu chuckled softly wrapping her arms around his waist, "i made you a new man...cant you feel it" she cooed into his chest. Mitsuomi pushed her off slightly as he felt this heat in his body, causing him to stagger to the bed. Retsu opened her hoari exposing her nude body, "you need to drink and grow strong" she stated, cutting her skin above her left breast and drawing blood. Mitsuomi struggled to stay in control of himself as this intense hunger overcame, "what the hell is this" he thought. Retsu watched him turn with his eyes now matching and pair fangs in his open mouth. Without warning mitsuomi lunged at her knocking them to the ground and he latched on to her breast. Retsu moaned in pleasure as mitsuomi suckled, "good boy..be mine" she purred. Mitsuomi unhooked from her breast and panted in satisfaction, "how is possible" he whipsered, licking his blood stained lips. Retsu sat with a coy smirk, "get dressed..i'll explain on the way" she smiled, kissing his cheek.

Mitsuomi followed behind retsu as she led him to squad four, "A few decades ago..while i was gatering herbs..I encountered a hollow...he attack me...i killed but after that i noticed a change in me...i did research on my symptoms and found them to be vampric in nature...i require blood to survive...and i can make others like me...namely Isane and you of course" she explained. Mitsuomi scratched his cheek, "vampric huh?...so why turn me and isane" he asked. Retsu tapped her cheek, "well unfortunately..Isane was an accident...i had been feeding on her for awhile without her knowledge but one night i went too far..so I gave her my blood and she turned...As for you...i had my eye on a strong man to turn..among the male captains...you were the only one to get me excited...You will be my sword and Isane my shield...should I decide to make more of our new kind" she explained. Mitsuomi smirked slightly, "oh really...if isane is ant indication of what happens...You have your sword" he grinned. Retsu and mitsuomi stopped at door and he heard moaning coming from inside, "Isane has our newest recruit..you new Lt" she smiled, opening the door. Mitsuomi walked into see isane fingering and sucking on the nipples of momo hinamori, "honey...she's so ready for you...lets share" isane cooed. Mitsuomi walked over to isane and shared a quick kiss before spearding momo's legs, "C...Captain" momo whispered but mitsuomi bit into her thigh. Isane took the cue and bit her breast and retsu walked and took a wrist. Momo struggled at first but soon stopped moving, "damn...that hit the spot" mitsuomi smirked, licking his lips. Isane walked over to him and wrapped an around his waist, "this is just the beginnig" she cooed and mitsuomi kissed her. Retsu stood up, "so what now my pretties" she asked, as momo sat up with a changed eyes and pale skin. Mitsuomi smiled wide, "what ever you ask of us..Mistress" smirked. Mitsuomi Kiriyu is many things, a fighter, a lover, out of his mind but now you can add...Vampire

THE END..MAYBE

A/N...THIS WAS SOMETHING I WANTED TO TRY...HAVING DONE OTHER VAMPIRE STORIES..HOPE YOU LIKE...NOW IF YOU WANT IT TO CONTINUE...IF YOU HAVE REQUEEST TO SEE SOMEONE TURNED..ANY CHARACTER..FILLER..CANON..MANGA...JUST DROP A REVIEW...PEACE AND STAY FROSTY


End file.
